A protective garment for a firefighter is known, in which a boot liner is attached permanently to the legs of a pair of pants. Such a garment is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/197,046, which was filed on Nov. 20, 1998, and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
A practice is known wherein the boot liners are fitted into the boots before the firefighter dons the protective garment and the boots, so that the firefighter can don the pants, boot liners, and boots together, as a combination, whereby potentially valuable time can be saved.
However, a negative consequence of the known practice with the pants, boot liners, and boots known heretofore is that, when the firefighter removes his or her foot from the boot and from the liner, the liner tends to invert and to pull from the boot. Usually, it would be preferable for the liner not to invert so that the combination of the pants, boot liners, and boots can be dried together for reuse.